


We Can Make Love

by darkshadows



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Sex, Smut, Sub Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshadows/pseuds/darkshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Natasha Romanoff/Tony Stark fanfic based off the song "We Can Make Love" by Somo. The entire thing is just pure smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Make Love

**I can be tender, I can be rough**   
**I can do anything you care for**   
**Everything above**

Just by walking onto his floor, Natasha knew that it was going to be a pleasured-filled night. The lights were on low and candles were burning, filling the air with her favorite scent. She felt the stress from the long day already beginning to seemingly roll of her body. When she made her way to the kitchen to set her purse on the table, she saw a vase full of roses and a note on the table.

          Natasha –

            Please meet me in the bedroom

She couldn’t help but smile slightly to herself. It wasn’t often Tony left notes like this. Normally he would just meet her at the door and bring her straight to the bedroom while the exchanged heated kisses and clothes were being ripped apart in the rush to feel the other right against them. Those were the times Tony was rough with her, pulling her hair, making her bed, leaving marks where only they could see. And she would love every moment of it.

Then there were times where he would ask her how her day was and help her with her things. They would talk for a while, unconsciously moving closer to each other until there was no more room and they shared the air between them. Then he would kiss her and carry her to the bedroom and give her the gentleness he knew she secretly craved.

She looked at the note once more, reading it over again, and then made her way toward the bedroom while quietly anticipating for the rest of the night.

  
**Baby, let me rock your body, ride your body**  
 **Kiss your favorite spot**  
 **Tie your hands behind your back**  
 **Feel my fingertips above your shoulders**

Natasha sighed in contentment as Tony tied her hands together with some rope, tight enough to where she wouldn’t be able to use her hands, but loose enough so she wasn’t uncomfortable. Although she liked being in control of herself most of the time, having someone else be in control for a little while was quite relieving. Especially when it was Tony.

She felt his hand creep up around her neck, closing around it and bringing her head back a bit so that he could have easy access to her neck. As his lips ghosted over the skin where her neck and shoulder met, his free hand lightly trailed up and down her arm, giving her goosebumps and sending shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes and let out a quiet breath, trying to calm her fast beating heart.

He began kissing up her neck until he was just below her ear, kissing that spot lightly. She let out a quiet moan, the heat between her legs beginning to grow. She felt him smile against her skin and nipped at her. She swallowed and clenched her hands into fists. He knew just how to drive her crazy.

  
**You like it when I drive it, yeah, I push the clutch**  
 **I just want it all, but no rush**  


Breathing deeply, she looked down at her lover. He was on his knees between her legs, her right leg over his shoulder as he kissed down her thigh, moving closer to her core. The trail of kisses and love marks he had left behind on his journey down her body still burned against her skin. His fingers trailed down from her stomach to over her clothed clit, causing her breath to hitch for a moment. When he looked at her, there was a smirk on his face and lust in his eyes. When his finger moved over her again, this time with more pressure, a moan managed to escape through her lips.

  
**So we can make love**  
 **Or we can just fuck**  
 **We can get romantic, dirty dancing**  
 **Feel my hands until the sun comes up**  


Natasha’s moans rang out through the room as she rode out her high. Tony’s hands stayed tight on her hips even as he pulled his head away slowly, kissing the insides of her thighs again. She kept her eyes closed, focusing on the touches and kisses Tony was giving her. Her heavy breathing was quiet now and she let her eyes flutter open to look down at Tony. She couldn’t help but notice the love in his eyes as he stared back at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back, standing up and leaning back down to kiss her passionately on the lips.  
  
**You love when I'm sweet babe**  
 **I love when you bite**  
 **You love it when I cover up your eyes for a minute**  
 **But only some nights**

Their lips moved together in harmony, each eager for the taste of the other. Natasha decided it was time to test her limits, see how far she could go before she was restrained again. She bit Tony’s bottom lip and pulled slightly, smirking all the while. He groaned, giving her some satisfaction in her actions. However, it was soon gone when he pulled away, standing straight up to stare down at her, devilish smirk present on his own lips.

She watched as he walked away, heading toward his closet. She felt her heart beginning to speed up again, wondering where he was going or what he was going to get. He was soon back in view, holding up a blindfold in one hand and handcuffs in the other. Her breath was caught in her throat and anticipation grew inside of her. He was smiling – the smug bastard – knowing that he was giving her every single one of her weaknesses. He knew just how to play her.

She licked her lips, eyes scanning over him as he walked over to her. It was then she realized that while she was only in her bra and panties, he was still fully clothed. She desperately wanted to tell him to strip, to tell him that she wanted to see every bit of his body, but she knew how that would work. He would deny her request and keep his clothes on longer than he planned, no matter how uncomfortable it was for him. So she stayed quiet.

He went around her to kneel behind the chair. A handcuff was locked on one of her wrists before he began to untie the ropes. He held onto the cuff once she was free, preventing her from escaping him. She stayed seated, sighing when she felt his warm breath against her neck again as he kissed her. She leaned her head to the side and closed her eyes, letting her senses take over.

In an instant, he was gone and when she opened her eyes, she was engulfed in darkness. The blindfold was tied around her head now, leaving her with only being able to hear what was going on around her. She felt her arm being tugged forward as Tony walked around her again. He handcuffed her hands together again, this time in front of her. He slipped them around his neck and she felt herself being pulled closer to him. His hands were under her thighs now and she felt the chair disappear from underneath her. He was kissing her neck again and that was she noticed his pants were gone. He must have slipped out of them when he was standing behind her.   
  
**I love when you ask me**  
 **To tickle your back**  
 **You love when I reach up underneath**  
 **And grab between your thighs like that**

His hands held her waist tight, their foreheads pressed together and moans mixed together in the space they shared. Her moans continued to escalate as the pleasure grew inside of her. She had her hands tangled in his hair, legs wrapped around his waist as tight as they could go. She felt him speed up a little, leaning in to kiss her again. He pulled them away from the wall to move a hand on her back, trailing up and down her spin. Her gasp was silenced by his lips on hers again. The pressure was quickly building up in her, threatening to release but also refusing to do so. She pulled on his hair, trying to give him the message that she needed just a little bit more. She knew he understood when his hand moved from her back to in between them, thumb rubbing against her in quick motions, giving her that last bit of edge to send over the edge.   
  
**Baby, let me rock your body, ride your body**  
 **Kiss your favorite spot**  
 **You're screaming out my name, you don't have to tell me stop**  
 **The way your body is moving like a bubble 'bout to pop**  
 **I just want it all so don't stop**

She couldn’t help it when Tony’s name stumbled out as she moaned. It was like a prayer at this point as he continued to kiss her neck while he pushed the vibrator against her a little harder. The handcuffs rattled against the headboard whenever she moved her hands, trying desperately to find something to grip but instead only found air.

Curses filled the air when Tony bit her skin and she was sent yet again into the mindless abyss. Instead of giving her a sense of reality again, though, Natasha felt more pressure as he held the vibrator against her harder, moving it in circles as she practically screamed his name. She knew doing that was only fueling his ego, but she didn’t care. In that moment, she would do anything to fuel his ego even more because she knew he could only take so much before he would give her exactly what she wanted.  **  
  
And we can make love  
Or we can just fuck  
We can get romantic, dirty dancing  
Feel my hands until the sun comes up  
  
** He was above her again, kissing along her jaw and one her cheeks. Her breathing was uneven as she lifted her hips to get some friction. Tony’s hands held her down to the bed, though, making her wait even longer for him. She whined a little and then felt Tony smirk against the skin on her neck. He chuckled a little and moved a hand to take the blindfold off, which she was very thankful for. Looking up into his eyes, she wanted nothing more than to have all of him at the moment. And she knew he felt the same because not long after, his lips were pressed hard against hers as he entered her again, taking his time.   
  
**Baby, let me rock your body, ride your body**  
 **Kiss your favorite spot**  
 **Tie your hands behind your back**  
 **Feel my fingertips above your shoulders**  
 **You like it when I drive it, yeah, I push the clutch**  
 **I just want it all, but no rush**  


Tony continued to kiss her, their connected lips muffling out their moans. His hands were all over her and it was driving her mad. Goosebumps were left wherever his fingers had just been. Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Doing this also pushed him in her further, giving her a new sense of pleasure. She pulled away from his lips, gasping for air and moaning loud. Her hands continued to strain against the cuffs, needing to run her fingers through his hair.   
  
**Ride it out, I swear**  
 **Take your clothes off and leave them right there**  
 **Tell me you love me even if you don't**  
 **I wanna make love tonight, I don't care yeah**  
 **Just ride it out {Just ride it out}**  
 **Just ride it out, ride it out**

Natasha felt the mattress dip on either side of her as Tony repositioned himself so that his arms were on either side of her head and holding most of his weight. She stared up at him, mouth slightly ajar as the moans continued to spill from between her lips. He smirked down at her, quickly snapping his hips into her. She gasped and pulled her legs around him tighter, lifting her hips up again.

The new angle gave her even more pleasure than before. She screamed his name, eyes closed and head thrown back. She was thankful he got the hint and continued moving his hips in the same place while kissing her neck again. Her moans filled the room once again, ringing out in the night. Tony quickened his pace, groaning in Natasha’s ear. She knew he was getting close, and so was she.

Everything was completely peaceful the moment both of them tumbled over. Natasha moved her hips up against Tony’s as he went down on hers, the other’s name on each other’s lips. They rode out their highs, giving the other light kisses as they started to collect themselves. They were left staring at each other, nothing but love for each other as they kissed again.


End file.
